battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian is a playable Rebel Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront. He was added to the game in the Bespin ''Expansion Pack. He is skilled with a blaster and has abilities that allow him to trick enemies and know the odds. He will be making a return in [[Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)|''Star Wars Battlefront II]]. Lando appears in The Empire Strikes Back where he betrays Luke, Han, and Leia to the Empire only to end up rescuing them when Darth Vader alters their deal. He also pilots the Millennium Falcon ''during the Battle of Endor. Lando was voiced by Billy Dee Williams, the same actor who portrayed him in ''The Empire Strikes Back ''and ''Return of the Jedi. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Lando's unique trait is called "Fortune Trigger", which increases his chance of a critical hit as his trait goes up by killing enemy heroes and regular troops. Level 1: 10% chance of landing a critical hit Level 2: 20% chance of landing a critical hit Level 3: 50% change of landing a critical hit Lando is equipped with the X-8 Night Sniper blaster pistol, which has a thermal vision feature that is activated by aiming down the sights. Abilities Lando has three abilities: *'Power Blast': Activates a power bar that, when charged, allows Lando to deal increasing amounts of damage up to six times the normal amount. This ability has a slight homing aspect to it, and can be used to snipe across the map. *'Shocking Trap': Lando disappears from enemy radar and drops a trap that appears to the enemy as a power up or hero token. If an enemy attempts to collect it, they are shocked. If they cannot escape the shock in time, they will die. Lando's trap can be spotted as his spins counter-clockwise and standard power ups spin in the clockwise direction. This ability deals 100 damage. Unlike the shock grenade, escaping Lando's trap is much harder, and requires more button mashing to escape. *'System Disruption': Produces a shockwave around Lando. Any enemies and villains caught in the wave have their abilities and Star Cards put on cooldown and their weapons overheat. This won't work with heroes like Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine. Heroes with blasters will have a faster cooldown time. This ability is based off of Disruption, a Star Card that appeared in the Bespin Expansion Pack alongside Lando. Star Wars Battlefront II Trivia *Lando has appeared in the TV series, Star Wars Rebels. *Lando's weapon of choice, the X-8 Night Sniper, debuted in Star Wars Rebels. *Lando's intro dialogue is one of his iconic quotes from The Empire Strikes Back. Calrissian says this upon first meeting Leia. *Similar to Nien Nunb, Lando can perform the glitch where he can fly great distances when doing a combat roll up a steep area. *One of his Emotes is based on his celebration after destroying the second Death Star. *The second Emote is from the Empire Strikes Back and is said after Darth Vader goes into an elevator and Lando walks away. *The Bespin Expansion Pack marks the second time Lando appears in a video game that is canon. *There was a glitch that made it so that Lando's Power Blast ability could one shot enemy villains and vehicles. The glitch was later fixed in a patch. *Lando's outfit changes slightly for several maps. On Endor maps, his cape will be adorned with brown camouflage. On Sullust maps, his cape will have black camouflage. Quotes Gallery Lando_EA_Trailer.png|Lando as he appears in the 2016 EA Play trailer. lando dengar bespin.jpg|Lando and Dengar in a promotional still for the Bespin Expansion Pack. lando2.jpg|Lando with his X-8 Night Sniper on Goazan Badlands. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-16-07-2016-8-51-02-am.jpg|Cinematic capture of Lando rolling on Sullust Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-19.jpg|Lando on Cloud City Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-17.jpg|Lando on Cloud City Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-18.jpg|Lando on Cloud City Lando_1.jpg|Promotional image of Lando Calrissian External Links *Lando Calrissian on Wookieepedia de:Lando Calrissian Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:DLC content Category:Bespin DLC